


Snow Was Drifting Past the Window in Front of Them

by kitkat03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Not really though, Romance, Snowball Fight, Wandless Magic, Winter, it's actually pretty cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat03/pseuds/kitkat03
Summary: "As much as Draco didn’t like the chilly air, he did rather like the rosy tones in Harry’s cheeks and the snowflakes decorating his dark hair."----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A snowy, fluffy, domestic fic.ft. a magical snowball fight





	Snow Was Drifting Past the Window in Front of Them

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, one day I will write a fic that isn't pure fluff... 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> But that day is not today.
> 
> Enjoy your fluff!
> 
> Katie

“Draco! Draco, hurry, you have to see this!” Harry said, smiling at the sight just outside of their library window. He listened as Draco’s footsteps hurried down the hall and to the small room, and turned around to see Draco in the doorway, his breathing heavy from running all the way across the house.

“Harry, what’s wrong? What is it?” Draco questioned, a slight look of concern on his face. Harry merely smiled wider and pointed out the window.

Draco raised an eyebrow and walked towards the window. He peered through the glass in confusion. “I don’t understand, what am I looking at?”

Harry’s smile fell into an exasperated frown. “Are you daft? Look! It’s snowing!” Harry said as he pulled a cloak over his arms and walked out into the hall to grab Draco’s coat off the rack.

Draco followed Harry into the hall and gaped at him. “That’s what you called for me all the way across the house to tell me? Bloody hell, Harry, I thought something was wrong.” Draco frowned as Harry shoved a coat in his arms. “No, I absolutely refuse to go outside. It must be freezing out there. And besides, I’m in the middle of this new potions recipe I found, and I have to stir it in only fifteen minutes-”

“We’re going outside, and I will not hear another word about it,” Harry stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. However, his superior attitude faltered a little at Draco’s frustrated expression. He leaned forward and kissed him gently on the cheek. “Please, Draco? It’s the first snowfall of the season. It’ll be fun, I promise.”

Draco looked skeptical, but he sighed and nodded. Harry barely gave Draco any time to put on his coat before he grabbed his hand and pulled him out the front door. “Merlin, Potter, you’re like a toddler sometimes,” he said with a shiver at the freezing cold. Although, as much as he didn’t like the chilly air, he did rather like the rosy tones in Harry’s cheeks and the snowflakes decorating his dark hair.

Harry pulled Draco onto the sidewalk and wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist underneath his coat. “You know what this reminds me of, don’t you?”

Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled in spite of himself. “You are such a bloody romantic.”

“Well, excuse me if I’m rather fond of the memory.”

“It _was_ a brilliant first date.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, a dreamy tone in his voice, “it was.” He paused and his lovesick smile melted into mischief. “You know what my favorite part was?” he asked as he reached up to cup Draco’s face.

Draco’s eyes fell to Harry’s lips. “I have a pretty good guess-”

He was cut off, not by a kiss, but by a snowball hitting him square in the back of the head. Harry snickered at Draco’s shocked expression and waved his hand, causing another snowball to rise from the ground. “I was _so obviously_ talking about the snowball fight, Dray. You should really get your mind out of the gutter,” he said as he took a step back from Draco. He flicked his wrist lightly, and the floating snowball flew right into the center of Draco’s stomach.

Draco glared at Harry, brushing the snow off of his coat before lifting both of his hands, causing two snowballs to rise from either side of him. “You’re on, Potter.” He smirked at the slightly fearful expression on Harry’s face before thrusting his hands forward, sending both of the snowballs barreling right at Harry, forcing him backwards upon impact.

When Harry stopped stumbling, he shook himself off and put all of his focus into both of his hands, and a beach-ball sized snowball rose threateningly in front of Draco. Harry returned Draco’s smirk and sent the snowball whizzing towards him, but Draco deflected it, sending it right back at Harry, who fell to the ground in a poor attempt to dodge it.

The battle continued like this for five minutes, only ending when Draco caused all the snow on the tree above Harry to fall right on top of his head.

“You make quite an attractive snowman, love. Absolutely dashing,” Draco said with a laugh. Harry simply scowled and shook the snow off of himself, raising his hands in a show of surrender. Draco smiled and walked over to Harry, grabbing both of his hands out of the air and twisting their fingers together. Harry’s scowl fell into a a lopsided smile. “It may not be a common occurrence,” Draco said softly, “but I suppose, this time, you were right.”

Harry was completely mesmerized by Draco’s smile and the rosiness of his cheeks, which undoubtedly mirrored his own. Not to mention the fact that he was only inches away from Draco's face. “Yes, I suppose I was… What exactly was I right about again?”

Draco laughed again. After years of being together, Draco’s laugh still made Harry’s heart jump with affection. “You were right about it being fun; the snow, I mean.”

“Oh, well that was a reasonable enough assumption. I always have fun with you,” Harry replied dreamily.

“There you go again, always such a romant-” This time, Draco’s words _were_ cut off by a kiss. It was slow and tender and somehow still chaste, and both of them smiled as they pulled apart, foreheads still together.

“I love you,” Draco said quietly, “but I’m freezing, and that potion is probably bubbling over and burning holes in the rug. Let’s go inside.”

Harry let go of one of Draco’s hands so he could push a stray lock of blond hair behind Draco’s ear, reveling in Draco’s blush when he did so. “Right, let’s go inside,” he echoed. Draco gave Harry’s hand a squeeze and they walked hand in hand back to their front door.


End file.
